Bright Light
by kirababy001
Summary: A girl happens to fall in love with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and he has secretly fallen for this girl named Akira Hikari while her uncle, Orochimaru, took her in as his own. What will the uchiha brothers do with their own love for this girl, Akira?


**Bright Light**

Enter: Akira Hikari

"Mmmm… I guess I should get up. I have a long day today."

**My name is Akira Hikari. I'm 16 years old and I live alone in the village of the stars. I don't know why, but I've decided to move to the leaf village. I guess it's because I want to become a ninja, but I never thought to be one in the star village because I don't want artificial power. I want my own to create and harvest, not some unnatural power that's not mine.**

"Yosh! First thing's first**. **A shower."

30 minutes later

"Ahh…that was refreshing. Now to pack my bag and I'm off!"

Later after packing her bag

Well, so long apartment, village hidden in the stars, and hello new beginning.

While I traveled to my new life, I felt someone's charka brush by me just barely. So being the nosey person that I am, I went to see who it was. When I got closer, I saw three 11 or 12 year olds. Two out of the three, were tied to a tree and the other one is, what looked like, being seduced by a rather good looking lady, but she had nothing on. What's weird, is the clouds surrounding the parts that needed to be covered.

"Hey! What are you doing to those kids?!" I yelled as I jumped on the woman

"O-oi! What are you doing to sensei?!" A red headed konoichi screamed

"Sensei?" I asked confused. A poof of smoke came from up under me. I've never seen a technique like this, well mostly because I've never been outside of my village, but it's still amazing. Who knows what's out there.

"What the heck? I was teaching my students how to do Sexy No Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

"I'm truly sorry, I-I didn't know!" I apologized, jumped off and bowed.

"Who are you? Jeez! Jumping on me like you is crazy, but you're lucky that I'm a nice guy so, I forgive you. Why are you here?" The blonde asked pissed like.

"Ah! Well, you see, I'm moving to the leaf village and I happened to be close by so..." I realized his face was kinda playful so I stopped talking.

"Really?! I live there! Wow, but I've never heard of someone moving here from another village. Speaking of, where are you from?" as he nudged me playfully. I wondered in amazement at his change of attitude.

"I'm from the star…" I was cut off.

"You're from the star village?! I was there a while back, when I was 12…maybe? Anyways, my name's Naruto Uzimaki, you've heard about me right?" He asked hysterically.

"Um…no, but it's nice to meet you anyway. My name's Akira Hikari. You live in the leaf right? Can you show me around, please?" I asked

"Sure." he sniffed.

Walk away

"HEY?! ARE YOU GONNA UNTIE US?!" that red head girl yelled

"Oh. Sorry." Naruto apologized.

"Ha ha…don't worry about it. I already did it." Shaking my head in cleverality

"So, what is this village like?" I asked in wonderment

"Well, right now we're in a daze. WehaveAkatsukiaftermebecauseI'mthenine-tailedfoxdemonandtheywantmypowerbutheywillnevergetmeandthisguyOrochimarutook mydearfriendSasukeandnowhe'sarougeninjaalsohewastryingtogetrevengeonhisbrother

becausehisbrotherkilledthewholeclanandbecamearougeninjaandjoinedAkatsuki." He said that in one breath and to tell you the truth, I only caught a few of the words

"Wait, wait, wait! Akatsuki? Orochimaru? Rouge ninja? What does my uncle have anything to do with this?" I asked

"…Who's your uncle?" he asked nervously about the answer

"Orochimaru." I answered sincerely

"Ooooh man. You're serious?! You know he's evil right?" the blonde asked

"Yeah, you just told me and…I wouldn't be surprised. He was always tying to do weird experiments on me when I was little. He wasn't always like that you know. I don't really know what happened 'cuz I was too young to understand, but something happened with him. I wanted to know, but since I couldn't seem to find orochi-kun, I gave up." I started to finish my story up, but decided to keep going seeing the confused look on Naruto's face.

"So, my mother or Orochimaru's sister, along with my adopted sister, died in a battle to protect the fallen star everyone was after." I was interrupted

"W-what about your father?" he stuttered

"Oh. I never knew him. My mom said he was the kind of man that should be trained. He was a play boy, the kind that couldn't get women. He would just look at women from a distance, but she loved him because he made her laugh all of the time. I had asked my mother what he looked like so one day I would meet with him and she said 'you will know when you see him.' I was kind of confused when she said that, but now I understand what she meant. He's the type of guy that is hard to ignore." I took a glance at Naruto and saw a sad expression on his face. After looking at it I couldn't help, but hug him, instead, I held myself in my imagination.

"Ah ha, but I can't remember much about their murder so you don't have to worry about me." Completely the opposite, I feel so alone and I remember everything.

"I'm sorry about that, sincerely. You know, my parents, I never knew them." He confided

"I'm sorry too…"

"Why are you sorry?!"

"I unburied emotions that didn't need to be." I stated

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, you didn't do anything."

"Oh, ok."

"So, I can't believe Orochimaru is your uncle. I-I mean, he was the one that destroyed our village a-and took my friend away!"

"Well…I can't remember him that good, but he was crazy, let me put it that way. The only thing I can remember about him was small things like, the way he would always come over to my mother's house and play with me…" While I was still talking

'pft …play...yeah right' Naruto thought

"… and to tell you the truth, I loved him like the father I never remembered having." I looked at Naruto who had a disgust look on his face.

"Ha ha, but that's awkward considering that he's everyone's mortal enemy." Maybe saying 'I loved him like a father' was a bad idea. Thinking that, I noticed that we arrived at the leaf…finally.

"Ah! Wow, it's so big!" I exclaimed

"…"

"Oooo…can you show me to the Hokage's office?" I asked not noticing who Naruto was talking to

"Uh…Akira? Can you come over here for a sec?" Naruto asked

Walking

"Akira, meet Neji. Neji meet Akira. Listen, i have to go do some errands for Sakura-Chan, can you take her to Granny Tsunade's office? Thanks." He said rudely

Naruto running away

"So, does he do that all of the time?" i asked nervously

"Yes" was all he said

Wow, he isn't a talker is he? Why am I talking to myself? I really like the peace though. It's been quite a while since the serenity.

"So, why have you come to this village? I know I haven't seen you before, so what's this village to you?" he asked

"I've come to be a ninja. I really didn't have any choice in that matter." I said with a sigh

"Hmmm." He likes to say one worded words. Man I could get used to this village, seriously though. Man time sure does pass by quickly. It seems we've arrived at the office… I think.

"We're here. You go ahead and go in." He said with a monotone voice.

Walk away

"Ah…ok." I guess I will go then.

Walking up stairs, around the corner, and into the Hokages's room

Knock-Knock

"Come in." A feminine voice said.

"Hello. Uh my name is Akira Hikari. I've come to be a shinobi and move to this village also." I was so nervous and she is so pretty. When Naruto-kun said 'Granny', I thought maybe she would've been old.

"So, you're this Akira I was told about?" She asked

"Uh, yes, but how did you know about me? I'm not that important." I was shocked

"Well, I was told about you from the new Hoshikage. He said that ahead of time, you would be coming to my village to live here and train to become a shinobi. Now I don't have any concerns about that, but you have to start at the academy like every ninja did. You start today. Do you understand?" She asked simply

"H-hai!" As that was said I stood up straight and saluted.

"Oh, and Akira? Just come see me any time you need to and I don't think it would be a problem if I taught you myself. Welcome to the village hidden in the leaves" She implied

"Ah ha! Thank you!"

Running out the door

Wow! I can't believe I can start today! I'm so happy, but I haven't even found a place to stay. Since it's only a few hours until I go to the academy, I can look for while for a place to stay.

When I wasn't looking, a man appeared right in front of me, but I felt weird right before he came.

"Might you be Akira Hikari?" he asked

"Hai?"

"Hmm…well, I thought you were going to be a young boy, but…" He looked at my boobs. I don't really mind, but could he get a little closer.

"Uh…up here." I said cleverly

"Ah sorry. I was reading this book and it told me to…never mind. clears throat Uh, my name's Kakashi Hatake, I'm your escort to the academy." He insisted

"Ah…ok Kakashi-sensei. I would be delighted for you to escort me." I made a cutesy smile, which makes guys stop and stare.

P.S. I love that song. Stop and stare by "One Republic. I just had to add that somewhere.

* * *

Walking

"So what are you doing here in the leaf?"

"Do I have to announce it that I want to become a shinobi? I mean seriously, I have to explain myself every time I meet a someone." I said kind of rudely, not meaning to.

"Oh, sorry." He said that while bringing out an orange book that says something, but I can't quite see what it says.

I was so into trying to see what the book said I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone.

"Ah! Sorry-" I looked up and this man seemed so familiar

"Oh? Are you ok missy?" The white haired man asked

"Hey, Jaraiya!"

"Yo, Kakashi. Who's this pretty young lady?" white haired man asked with a pedophile smile.

"That's Akira Hikari. She came from the star village to become a ninja here, but I think there's more to it…" I have the feeling this 'Kakashi' can see through me, like he understands.

"Hmm…Hikari? Star village? Sounds so familiar….oh? Do I know someone from there?"

Could this man be the one my mother was talking about? Is he my father?

"Um…sorry to bring this up, but have you known a woman named Akane Hikari?" I simply asked

"Um…well, there were so many women I can't remember any of them. Maybe you should check back later, I might have something, cutie." That pissed me off. Even if he isn't my father, he shouldn't talk like that.

"Ha, that's funny Jaraiya, you don't get any women anyway." That's when it was the last straw. I knew it had to be him. It was a while before he finally said something again.

"Oh, Wait! I know who you're talking about…!" I was so happy he said that because I couldn't hold the fact that I was daughter in anymore.

"…Yeah she was a great woman. I left her though. I can't say why, but she was beautiful. Hm? In fact, if I'm seeing right, you look exactly like her." He said pointing to me. Well, duh! Of course I would look exactly like her, im her friggin daughter, although I'm glad I don't look like YOU, except for my hair.

**By the way, Akira's mom is short, has long, wavy, light blonde hair, tan skin, deep blue eyes (so deep you could drown in themI know, so cheesy) I, on the other hand, have white hair (like father like daughter), short, Deep blue color eyes, and tan skin( Like my mother like daughter.)**

* * *

So as we move on to the academy, I was trying to decide whether or not I should tell the man that is supposedly my father that I'm his daughter.

After a while we finally get there, and I found being with kids is an amazing feeling. They all look up to me like I'm their mother. One day I hope to be a mother.

Meanwhile at the academy

"Ok every body! Today we have a final test before the Chunin exams…" A loud exhausted sigh was heard from the crowd. "Settle down class! It's an easy pass, unless you haven't practiced it." He insisted. "Sensei! What is the test?" a girl asked loudly "It's the Shadow clone Jutsu. You will turn into a person or animal on my command. Alright first we'll start off with…" That's when I totally tuned out. I hope I can do this, I-I mean, I haven't even practiced this before. I'll look stupid in front of the kids if I can't do this. "Akira? You're next."


End file.
